tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Circle: Curse
"Curse" is the seventeenth episode of season one of the teen-drama series The Secret Circle. It was directed by John Fawcett with a script written by Don Whitehead and Holly Henderson. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, March 22nd, 2012 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, John Blackwell warns Cassie Blake and Adam Conant that while they may be destined to fall in love, their love is also a curse. Once the curse is awakened, a member of the Circle will die. Faye Chamberlain has a brusque encounter with Eva, and Dawn Chamberlain and Charles Meade visit Jane Blake to work some crystal magic hoodoo on her. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Jae Marchant - Producer * Roger Grant - Producer * Don Whitehead - Supervising producer * Holly Henderson - Supervising producer * Dana Baratta - Consulting producer * Dave Barrett - Co-executive producer * David Ehrman - Co-executive producer * Andrea Newman - Executive producer * Leslie Morgenstein - Executive producer * Gina Girolamo - Executive producer * Andrew Miller - Executive producer * Kevin Williamson - Executive producer * Nick Pavonetti - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * The Secret Circle was developed by Andrew Miller. It is based upon the book by author L.J. Smith. * "SC: Curse" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode aired in Canada on MuchMusic on Friday, March 23rd, 2012. * Co-executive producer David Barrett is credited as Dave Barrett in this episode. * Actress Brittany Robertson is credited as Britt Robertson in this episode. * Actress Ashley Crow is added back into the main title credits for this episode only. She has not been a main character on the series since "Darkness". * This is the second and final episode of The Secret Circle directed by John Fawcett. He also directed episode 1x08, "Beneath". * This is the third episodes of The Secret Circle co-written by Don Whitehead. He writes four episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Fire/Ice". His next episode is "Prom". * This is the third episodes of The Secret Circle co-written by Holly Henderson. She writes four episodes of the series in total. She previously wrote "Fire/Ice". Her next episode is "Prom". * This episode aired on the same night as the "Break on Through" episode of The Vampire Diaries. Both shows are based on a series of young adult novels written by L.J. Smith. * The set used for the exterior of Cassie Blake's house was also used in the "Deep Throat" episode of The X-Files. * This is the seventh appearance of Jane Blake. She appeared last in "Balcoin". * This is the third and final appearance of Eva. She appeared last in "Lucky", and before that in "Return". Allusions * Jane Blake accidentally refers to Cassie Blake as Amelia in this episode. Amelia Blake was Cassie's mother, and also a witch. She was played by Emily Holmes and murdered by Charles Meade in the pilot episode. Quotes * Jane Blake: Amelia? * Cassie Blake: No it's Cassie, remember? .... * Jane Blake: If you awaken the curse, someone in your circle will die. .... * John Blackwell: Very creative, like your mother. * Melissa Glaser: I didn't realize you knew her that well. * John Blackwell: Oh yeah, we spent hours in these woods and she showed me all the plants medicinal properties. You meant the world to her. .... * Cassie Blake: Using dark magic is getting too easy. * Adam Conant: But you stopped. That's because you and me are stronger than dark magic, or any of this. .... * Cassie Blake: My black magic did this. * John Blackwell: No, you and Adam's magic. * Adam Conant: It's not like we sat around casting dead bird spells. * John Blackwell: No, I suggest you were engaged in other activities. * Cassie Blake: Oh, God! See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified